


The Vaults

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The women take shelter in the vaults.-Prompt:264. No Prompt





	The Vaults

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Vaults  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**   
**Character/s:** Gwen, Morgana, Adara  
**Summary:** The women take shelter in the vaults.   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 658  
**Prompt:** 264\. No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 17

**The Vaults**

When Gwen and Morgana arrived, they found the vaults full of women and children. Gwen was surprised at how many there were.

“Are all of these women servants here in the castle?” Gwen asked.

“Some are from the kitchen as well.” Morgana opened a chest near the outside gate. She pulled out a sword and handed it to Gwen. “Most of the noble households have left by now. Not many take their servants with them. They take handmaids and manservants not the ones from the scullery and kitchens.”

“I see.” Gwen frowned as she took the sword.

“To Uther, they mean nothing. Women mean nothing.” Morgana took out another sword. “That's why we are sent here with no guards and no knights.”

“And Arthur is in agreement?” Gwen asked.

“No but he can't go against Uther's orders even though he wants too.” Morgana handed Gwen a chainmail shirt. “It's not much but it's something.”

“Thank you.” Gwen watched as Morgana took out another and put it on over her dress. Gwen did the same.

Morgana closed the chest and sat on it. “Now we wait.”

“How often do you have to defend the vaults?” Gwen asked.

“Once. It was during a siege by King Odin. I killed three soldiers and a knight that day.”

Gwen looked at her sword. She was hoping that she didn’t have to kill anyone. However that is not how battles are won.

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Morgana stood up and readied her sword. Gwen followed suit.

“Guinevere?” A voice called out. “Guinevere, are you here?”

“It’s Adara.” Gwen lowered her sword. “I’m in here, Adara!”

“Good.” Adara came around the corner. “I was told by one of the knights to come here. His name was Sir Leon. He said that I would be safe here.”

Morgana looked the petite brunette up and down. “Can you use a sword?”

“No but I have magick.” Adara looked at the women in the vault. “I will use it only if necessary to defend us all.” She stepped closer to Morgana. “As I feel you will as well.”

“What do you mean?” Morgana was confused.

“You have magick. I can feel it.” Adara whispered. “I am a druid princess. There is no need to hide it from me.” 

“Please. You cannot tell anyone, especially my father.” Morgana glanced at Gwen. “I am not the only one in Camelot with magick.”

“I know. I saw Emrys here with my own eyes.” Adara nodded.

“I’m not sure who Emrys is.” Morgana wrinkled her nose.

“He was standing with the servants when we came into the hall. He followed Arthur when he left.” Adara smiled when she saw the look of surprise on Morgana’s face. “Does your brother know about him?”

“I don’t think so.” Morgana looked at Gwen. “You cannot tell him. Either of you.”

“I won’t. You have my word.” Gwen looked at the women behind where they were standing then back at Morgana. “I know how dangerous it would be for you both.”

“I will guard his identity with my life. Does Emrys know of your … skills?” Adara asked.

“Yes. He is helping me gain control of my magick.” Morgana sighed. “I don’t wish to be discovered by a slip during dinner with my father. Uther brings out my rage at times.”

Adara laughed. “Your father has the same effect on me. Honestly anyone who thinks that magick is evil is more afraid that they are willing to admit “

“Arthur’s mother was taken from Uther by an act of magick. He has had a hatred of it since. He is blind to the good it could do.” Morgana looked around. “We could all do with some good about now.” 

The warning bell sounded in the distance.

“They’re here.” Morgana stood ready to fight.

Gwen and Adara looked at each other.

Several of the women started to cry as they huddled together.

 


End file.
